


Let’s just see where this goes

by queenofcrossroads



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Leap Year (2010) Fusion, Based on the movie Leap Year, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Kinda?, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads
Summary: Based on the movie Leap Year. Tony has to go to Father B's Colony to get engaged to Sally, who seems more interested in her work than in him. So he gets himself a handsome driver ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) to take him there.
Relationships: George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Tony Wonder, Marta Estrella/OFC
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! This fic is based on the movie Leap Year (starring Amy Adams). Basically I hate romcoms cause they’re stupid AND YET they make me cry. I usually avoid them but this one caught my attention with its gorgeous Irish sights, seriously, so beautiful. It’s such a trope-y movie that I couldn’t help thinking “what if this was Gob and Tony?” so this is that lol
> 
> I know my writing isn’t great, but I think I was able to marry this two worlds pretty well? I’ve had to give both characters traits that aren’t really in the canon cause it is an AU though lol.
> 
> However, I want to apologize for my complete ignorance of American geography haha. Before I started writing, I checked google maps to see what the distance between Orange County and the border was and it seemed huge. Half way through I checked it again and realized it’s just an hour and a half by car. Oops. For the sake of this making sense, let’s imagine it’s like a twelve hour drive lol
> 
> I wanna thank my friend Dani cause without his enthusiasm I would have quit right away lol
> 
> The fic is already written so periodic updates!

Tony can feel it, this is the night. _It has to be, right?_ They've been dating for five years and he has already proposed twice.

The first time was after one of his shows. Sally had dropped by unannounced and cheered louder than he would have expected from her. They went to a restaurant and a club later. And yes, he might have been a little drunk, sure, but his proposal was genuine. Sally, however, dismissed it as a joke.

The second time, he actually prepared a speech and bought a ring. He took her to Central Park, where they'd gone after their first date, and proposed in front of a fair amount of people. She said yes to save face, but whispered in his ear, _"We'll talk about this later"_. At her place, she explained that she wanted to marry him, sure, at some point. She said that _now wasn't time, that he didn't even know her father_ , and that _she would let him know when she was ready._

So what else can this be? Sally's asked him out to a fancy restaurant (she's never asked him out before!) and he knows she's planning on seeing her father soon. Tony's nervous and excited and the fact that she's twenty minutes late is not helping his anxiety. But he's playing it cool in front of his waiter, pretending he's busy checking his messages, when all he's doing is looking at his gallery and deleting old photos from time to time.

When Sally arrives, she looks beautiful in her grey dress with embroidery flowers and poofy cuffs. He kisses her cheek and they sit down and order. They chit chat for the best part of their meal, until she solemnly declares,

_"Well, I guess you're wondering why I asked you out today. I have great news."_

Tony's freaking out because, finally, here it comes,

_"My dad's retiring and he's making me president!"_

And he knows he has to be happy for her, this is a big deal, Sally is the most hardworking person he's ever met and she deserves this, but he cannot mask his disappointment as he congratulates her. She doesn't seem to notice and continues,

_"I mean, it's nothing official yet. But he's been dropping hints, calling me 'partner' lately. Plus, next week I have to fly to California to meet with some investors, and he'll be there, too. I'm sure if I do well, he'll finally pass the torch to me. Isn't it great?"_

Tony's trying to say something, anything, when her phone rings. She checks it and, standing up and leaving, exclaims,

_"That's him right now, gotta go! We'll talk later, alright?"_

_"Yeah, sure. Love ya!"_

Sally blows him a kiss and turns away, answering her phone. The magician's left to his own devices, trying to make out what just happened and what his next move is.

She said her father would be there, right? If she's waiting for him to meet Mr. Sitwell, then going to California with her could be the perfect opportunity.

Back home, he buys a plane ticket but doesn't tell Sally about it, wanting to surprise her. Over the course of the following days he finds out she'll be staying at Father B's Colony, a retreat for rich people who apparently like to suffer. The Colony is actually South of the border, so he contacts his Alliance buddy, Rollo, in Orange County, who promises to accommodate him the night he arrives and find him a cheap ride to Mexico.

The day of the flight, the world does not seem to be in Tony's favor. Traffic's terrible, the flight is delayed for five hours and when he finally gets to his seat and relaxes, a man with a baby sits down next to him (the baby, of course, cries 90% of time they're in the plane).

When he finally, _finally,_ arrives, his luggage doesn't. After complaining for a good half hour, he finds out his bag is on its way to Hong Kong (how, he _wonders_ , when he was flying domestic). Trying to get a cab also turns out to be a hard task. After the first few are taken by an old couple, a pregnant woman and a visually impaired person, he finally catches a break.

_"Where to?"_ , his driver asks him in a heavy British accent.

_"The Gothic Castle, please."_

_"The Gothic Asshole?"_ he repeats, looking at Tony through the rear view mirror.

_"Yeah, the Gothic Castle."_

_"Alright, mate. To each his own."_

When they arrive, Tony pays and gets out but, when he sees the sign out front, he realizes he's made a huge mistake. He wants to get back to the taxi but the car is fast gone. He grabs his phone and he's just about to confirm his ride when he notices two tall men are approaching. Before he can think to run, one of them is pulling a knife and demanding his phone and wallet. Tony wants to say no, to scream, to fight them, but he knows he wouldn't be able to take them out, even the unarmed one. He reluctantly gives them everything, but they punch him in the face anyway, for good measure.

It's now late at night, Tony's hungry, he's lost his bag, phone, money, credit cards, and the only place that's open is The Gothic Asshole. With a sigh, he walks in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Gob in the first chapter lol. He's here now!

The Gothic Asshole is exactly what you would expect. It's decorated in back, loud, poorly lit, and the handful of patrons populating it on a week day are leather-clad. The only one who isn't wearing black is the bartender, who is sitting behind the bar looking at his phone.

_"Excuse me, I was wondering if you-_ _"_

The bartender, without raising his eyes from the screen, puts up a finger as if saying _just a minute_. Tony can see he's just playing a game and he's about to say something, when he spots two policemen approaching the bar.

_“Officers, I'm glad you're here, I've just been robbed.”_

Now that Tony gets a good look at them, he notices they're wearing shorts. _Is that regulation?_

_"Sorry, we're off duty,"_ the taller one replies, giving his partner a quick peck on the lips.

Oh. Right.

_"Can I at least use your phone to cancel my credit cards?"_ Tony asks, almost expecting the inevitable refusal that's bound to happen with his luck today.

_"Sure,"_ the man replies, handing him his phone.

Tony makes a quick call and returns it to his savior.

_"Thank you so much. You have no idea how hard today has been."_

_"It's no problem. If you don't mind me saying, you don't look like you belong here."_

_"Oh, I was trying to get to the Gothic Castle, but my driver must have misunderstood me."_

_"The British guy, right?"_

_"Yeah. I was supposed to meet a friend there and tomorrow I'm going south of the border. I'm finally getting engaged to my girlfriend!"_ Tony says, remembering all his suffering will be worth, and he cheers up a little.

_"Oh, you're gonna pop the question?"_ the other officer asks him.

_"Well, no, I mean, I have already proposed to her. She just has to say yes."_

The couple looks at each other and back at Tony. He doesn't notice and goes on, _"So I have to find a ride to Father B's Colony, do you know anyone who could help me?"_

_"Father B's?"_ suddenly a voice is heard from behind the bar and they turn to look at the source. It's the rude bartender, who has finally put his phone down.

_"That's my uncle's retreat."_

_"Do you think you could drive me there? I'd have to pay you when we arrive, cause as I was trying to tell you when I came in, I've just been robbed,”_ the magician replies still salty. The man shrugs the comment off.

_"Hmm, uncle Oscar does have the best weed,"_ the man thinks out loud. The officers look at each other again, _"Alright, yeah. We can leave in the morning."_

_"Thank you so much,"_ Tony says earnestly. Then he realizes he has nowhere to say for the night.

_"Say, you wouldn't happen to be able to accommodate me tonight, would you?"_

The police officers look at each other for the third time and leave for the dancefloor.

The bartender thinks about it, _"Well, there are a couple of rooms upstairs, but they're not really for sleeping. I guess you could stay there anyway."_

Before Tony can think about what the man means by _not really for sleeping_ , he replies _, "Great! Lead the way."_

_"My shift isn't over for two hours."_

_"Can't you show me there real quick? I'm beat, man."_

_"Sorry, there's no one to cover for me."_

Tony looks around. Not a single costumer has bought anything in the time he's been there. He sighs, _"Alright. Is there at least anything I can eat? I'm kind of starving."_

The bartender slides a big bowl of peanuts his way, _"Knock yourself out."_

Two hours of playing with his phone later, the man shows Tony the way to his room. The place is also dark and seedy but the bed at least looks comfortable.

_"What's that big wooden X supposed to be?"_ he asks, pointing at the corner.

_"Don't worry about it,"_ the bartender replies. Oh. _Oh_.

Tony changes the subject, _"So, I'd like to get an early start tomorrow, is that ok?"_

_"Yeah, sure. I'll be here first thing tomorrow."_

_"Cool, thanks",_ Tony says smiling, _"For everything."_

Tony wakes up at 5.30am in a better mood and waits for his ride. He could kill for a coffee but he has no money so he settles for watching TV, until he realizes all the channels are porn. He turns it off and lays in bed, hoping the bartender arrives soon.

At 10.30am he can't stand being alone with his thoughts anymore, so he turns the TV back on. It's almost 11am when the man opens his door without knocking and Tony, startled, struggles to turn the TV off, hoping he doesn't notice what he's been watching. His embarrassment is soon replaced by anger, when he remembers how long he's been waiting.

_"What the hell, man?"_ the magician says, _"You said first thing today. It's midday."_

_"Sorry, I stopped by for coffee,"_ he says, showing him two cups and a brown bag.

_"Still, we've wasted so much time!"_

_"Should the, should the, should the man? Should the man in the 4 thousand dollar suit?"_ the bartender sputters, _"Should the man in the suit take shit from the dude he's helping? Come on!"_

Tony feels bad for him and tries to calm him down, _"Hey, hey, you're right, ok?",_ but the man is still somewhat shaking so he approaches him tentatively and tries to comfort him, embracing him. That's when he realizes he is... poking the man. He seems to realize, too, because his shaking comes to a halt and his eyes travel down to the magician's pants and immediately back up, his face red. Tony's face is matching and soon he's running towards the bathroom, which doesn't have a door, and shouts, _"Just wait for me downstairs, please?"_

The bartender exclaims a quick _"Yeap"_ and exits, banging the door to make it clear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Gob isn't a magician in this fic lol
> 
> Also, you know when your fandom shares so many headcanons that you don't know how much is actually in the show? lol   
> I needed Tony to be from a different place so I went with New York because xlessxthanx3x (sorry, I'm not sure if I can say your real name) has kind of established he comes from there. We're an endogamic fandom, what can I say.

When Tony comes out, wondering whether he should apologize or pretend like nothing happened, he finds the other man drinking his coffee sitting on the sidewalk.

 _"Hey,"_ Tony ventures.

 _"Oh, hey,"_ the man says, standing up, _"Here's your coffee and a doughnut, car's this way"_.

Well, that solves that. Tony accepts the food and follows him to... a limo?

_"Uhm, we didn't say anything about getting a limo. I don't think I can pay for this, man."_

_"What? Oh. No, this is just my car,"_ he replies, as if it was completely normal.

_"You own a limo? On a bartender salary?"_

_"It's left over from something. Someone. A better time."_

Tony looks at him curiously, he seems deep in thought and stares into the distance. He suddenly snaps out of it and says, _"Well, hop on."_

The magician isn't sure where he should sit, but he settles for the back of the limo. They've driven for ten minutes when a bee appears in the compartment. Tony tries to ignore it, but it's joined by another one, and then a third. Soon he's actually fearing for his life, so he knocks on the dividing glass and asks to stop the car.

_"Man, there's bees in the back."_

_"Oh, yeah, don't worry, they don't sting."_

_"Still, could I ride with you?"_

_"Oh, yeah, sure."_

_"Thanks, uhm. Sorry, I haven't asked you your name yet."_

_"Gob."_

_"Like that guy from the bible?"_

_"Like George Oscar Bluth. It's a horocrux."_

_"Do you mean an acronym?"_ Tony asks, trying to not laugh out loud.

_"Yeah, that. What's your name?"_

_"Tony. Tony Wonder."_

_"Cool name."_

_"Thanks. I picked it out myself."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's my stage name. I'm a magician."_

_"Like, you do children's parties?"_

Rude.

_"No, I'm a professional. I have my own act back in New York."_

_"For... children?"_

_"No! People pay good money to see my show, you know?"_

Now Tony is really getting annoyed.

 _"Alright, alright,"_ Gob surrenders, _"You just look so serious, I was expecting something more-"_

 _"More what!?"_ Tony barks.

 _"Nothing. Forget it,"_ the driver says, turning the radio on. A pop song is playing and after a while he starts singing the words along.

_"I’ve had hits and I’ve had misses. Practice kisses..."_

_"Oh, man, Mark Cherry? That guy's so lame."_

_"Excuse you, Mark is awesome. He even wrote a song with my nickname. I mean, the song is about something else, but still."_

_"Uhumm,"_ Tony replies, deciding he's not going to attempt any more conversation with that ridiculous man.

His plan works for a few hours, first he gets some more sleep, then he thinks about the wedding, mentally placing guests at different tables. He's trying to decide whether cousin Vince would get along with Sally's assistant Luke when the car begins to slow down, until it stops completely.

_"Uhm, Gob. What happened?"_

The taller man doesn't look freaked out. If anything, he looks guilty.

_"Well, the good news is, the car hasn't broken down."_

_"And the bad one?"_

_"We're out of gas."_

Of course. As if this man could be any more outrageous.

_"I thought we would make it to a gas station! It's not my fault."_

_"That's it, I'm hitch-hiking,"_ Tony says, getting out.

_"Wait, man, we just need to get to the next town, there's a gas station there. It's about ten miles from here."_

_"Nope. I'm done. Have a nice life."_

Gob seems genuinely guilty and doesn't push it.

 _"Alright, good luck,"_ he says, starting to walk by the side of the road.

The magician ignores him and looks around. No cars in sight.

He waits for over half an hour until a car finally drives by. And keeps driving. Defeated, he walks towards the town and after an hour he runs into Gob, who seems to be taking a break.

When he spots Tony, he asks, _"What, no luck?"_ mockingly.

Tony swallows his pride, _"Fine. I'm sorry, ok? It's just, getting to Father B's is really important to me. And I've already wasted so much time."_

Gob nods.

_"My girlfriend and I have been dating for years and we're finally gonna get engaged. This is the perfect opportunity for me to meet his father, I know once I do, she'll finally say yes."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, she told me the time wasn't right when I asked. But she'll say yes now, I can feel it."_

The taller man looks at him but says nothing. They walk in companionable silence for about an hour and half, when they make it to the town.

 _"Well, it's kind of late. I have a friend here, I'm sure she'll let us crash for the night. Is that ok?_ , Gob asks.

_"Sure, what the hell. We're not gonna make it to the border before sundown anyway."_

When they arrive, they're greeted by a beautiful woman with long, black hair.

 _"Gob!"_ she exclaims, hugging him, _"What are you doing here?"_

_"We're wondering if we could stay here for the night? Tony and I were driving to my uncle's and we run out of gas."_

_"Hi, Tony, I'm Marta,"_ she says warmly, shaking his hand, _"I'm so glad Gob has finally settled down! I'm always telling him, he can't keep this bachelor lifestyle, jumping from bed to bed. Family's the most important thing, you know? And it's about time he starts his own."_

Tony looks at Gob. His face is red as he begins to say, _"Actually,"_ but Tony takes pity on him and interrupts him, _"Hi, Marta, nice to meet you. Gob has told me a lot about you."_

She smiles, _“Only good things, I hope."_

 _"Of course, the best,"_ the shorter man declares.

_"Well, get comfy, I'll be back with some drinks."_

_"Thanks, but I have to go get my car. I'll be back for dinner. Take good care of Tony, ok?"_

_"I will!"_ she exclaims cheerfully.

He looks at his pretend boyfriend and mouths a _thank you_ before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love Marta? I love Marta sm can you tell? lol


	4. Chapter 4

Tony is setting the table when Gob arrives. He’s met Marta’s wife, Lucía, and helped them make dinner as a thank you for letting them stay with them.

  
_“Hey, Lu, long time no see.”_

  
_“George Oscar Bluth, I thought I’d never see the day. Look at the handsome man you’ve managed fool. And he’s so your type, too.”_

  
Gob blushes intensely and avoids looking at Tony.

  
_“Yeah, well, I’m a great catch, too, you know.”_

  
_“Sure, sweetie.”_

  
From the kitchen, Marta exclaims, _“Dinner’s ready”_

  
 _“Good, I’m starving,”_ Gob says, sitting next to Tony. 

  
The woman arrives with a big casserole and fills all their plates to the brim.

  
 _“This is delicious!”_ Tony commends, _“I wish I could cook like this. Sally’s always complaining my chicken’s too dry.”_

  
The women look at him curiously. Lucía asks, _“Who’s Sally?”_

  
Great, he’s put his foot in it. 

  
_“Our…. Neighbor!”_ he manages to say, and he immediately knows it’s a dumb answer, but at least it’s an answer.

  
 _“Yeah, she’s just an old, grouchy woman. We feel sorry for her, that’s why we invite her over,”_ Gob adds, making fun of Tony.

  
 _“Nah, she’s alright,”_ the magician tries to argue, _“she’s just too focused on her work.”_

_“Yeah, can you believe her ex proposed to her twice and she just told him it wasn’t the right time?”_

  
_“What a pity. She must not have loved him,”_ Marta comments.

  
 _“She loved him, alright?”_ Tony snaps. _“At least that’s what she told me,”_ he says, trying to calm down.

  
 _“Well, I guess love has many forms,”_ Lucía mediates and kisses Marta tenderly.

  
 _“What about you two love birds? How about a kiss?”_ Marta asks.

  
Gob and Tony look at each other uncomfortably. The former is the first to speak, _“Well, we aren’t much into PDA.”_

  
 _“Are you kidding?”_ Lu says, laughing, _“I’ve seen more PDA from you in one night than I’ve ever given in my life.”_

  
The taller man gives the magician an apologetic look. The latter just surges forward and gives him a quick peck. 

  
_“What, that’s it?”_ the brunette inquires, disappointed, _“We want a real kiss!”_

  
Gob looks at Tony as if saying we can stop here, but he nods approvingly ever so slightly and the bartender goes for it. It’s weird at first, they’re pretending, as if they were actors in a play. But Tony finds himself falling into a rhythm, their lips in sync as the other man places his hand gently on his face and he lets himself get lost in the warm feeling. Soon it’s over and he’s left at a loss. 

Once they’re settled in their room, Gob speaks, _“Hey, uhm, thank you for that. Marta worries about me. And I’m sorry we had to, know you. I hope it wasn’t too disgusting for you, I know you’re straight and all.”_

  
_“Nah, man, that’s cool. I was the one who told Marta we were a couple. And I’m not straight, I’m bi.”_

  
_“Oh,”_ Gob says, avoiding Tony’s eyes.

  
 _“I, however, don’t share my bed with strangers,”_ the shorter man says, jumping on to the bed and getting comfortable.

  
 _“Who says I do?”_ retorts the driver, indignantly.

  
 _“Marta and Lucía,”_ Tony says mockingly.

  
_“Oh, right. I don’t do much sleeping when I’m sharing my bed though.”_

  
_“Gross.”_

_“Still, why should you get the bed?”_

  
_“Fine, fine, we’ll toss a coin. Heads I win, tails you lose,”_ Tony declares, producing one from thin air and flipping it, _“Tails, you lose.”_

  
_“Oh, man.”_

Gob is about to fall asleep when he realizes, _“Hey! You cheated.”_

  
_“Alright, you’ve got me. You can have the bed.”_

It’s been an hour and Tony still hasn’t been able to sleep.

  
_“Hey, Gob?”_

  
…

_“Gob!”_

  
There’s a grunt in response.

  
_“Can we share?”_

  
_“Come ‘ere.”_

When Tony wakes up, he’s being spooned by the other man. It feels… nice. Sally never wants to cuddle. He stays like that for a little, enjoying the warmth that emanates from Gob’s body. When the latter stirs in his sleep, Tony decides it’s time to get up. He doesn’t want a repeat from the day before.


	5. Chapter 5

It takes some effort but Tony manages to wake Gob up by 7.30am and, despite Marta’s pleas, they’re on the road by 8.30am. 

They’ve been driving and chatting for a while, when the magician remembers,  _“Hey, could I use you phone? Sally’s probably really worried.”_

“ _Is she?”_ the other man asks absentmindedly.

“ _Yes, she is. We haven’t talked in two days. And she probably called my phone, which must be turned off or even sold for parts by now. She must be freaking out.”_

“Y _eah, sure.”_

Tony is getting really upset. 

“ _You know, that’s the second time you’ve talked shit about Sally. You don’t know her, you don’t know us.”_

“ _Alright, easy, tiger.”_

“ _No, you wanna know what I think? I think you’re jealous. That I have someone who loves me and you don’t.”_

Gob stops the car now, riled up himself. 

“ _Someone who_ loves _you? That’s cute. Someone who’s refused to marry you, not once but twice?”_

“ _It wasn’t the right time! She works a lot.”_

“ _You’d have to be a_ geo-bead _not to realize she will never marry you.”_

“ _A what?”_ Tony shouts in confusion.

“ _You know, a geo-bead. Someone who’s really dumb?”_

“ _Isn’t that you name?”_

“ _What? My name is Gob.”_

“ _Spell it out.”_

“ _Gee, oh…”_ his eyes open in realization, _“Dammit, dad.”_

“ _Well, I guess we know who the geo-bead is,”_ the shorter man says mockingly.

The bartender doesn’t reply, he just starts driving. 

“ _Uhm, about lending me your phone?”_

Annoyed, Gob hands him his phone without taking his eyes off the road.

The phone rings several times before she picks it up.

“ _Hey, babe, it’s Tony. (…) No, this isn’t my phone, I was mugged. (…) No, yeah, I’m ok. (…) I just wanted to let you know I’m ok, in case you’ve been calling me. (…) Yeah, I’ve been busy, too. Did you close the deal? (…) Alright, send my love to your father. (…) I miss you. (…) Bye.”_

“ _She didn’t say it back, did she?”_ Gob spoke unexpectedly.

“ _What?”_

“ _She didn’t say she missed you.”_

“ _Mind your own business,”_ Tony replies, crossing his arms and shifting his body toward the window.

  
  


Not talking seems to do the trick, because they actually manage to drive for several uninterrupted hours. They’ve made it to San Diego and Tony is close, so close to seeing Sally again and getting out of this stupid limo, but of course, Gob has other plans.

“ _Hey, can we stop for a minute? I want to visit Balboa Park real quick.”_

“ _I really gotta get to the Colony, man. You can do that on your way back.”_

“ _Just ten minutes.”_

“ _Sorry, no.”_

Gob stops his car nonetheless.

“ _Hey!”_ Tony says indignantly.

“ _It_ is _my car,”_ Gob replies and gets out, leaving the other man inside. 

“ _Wait, don’t leave me here alone,”_ The magician calls out, following him.

  
  


They walk for a while in silence until the taller man finds a spot and sits on the grass, observing some children playing with their dog. The other sits down nearby, but keeping his distance.

After some minutes of self-reflection, Gob speaks,  _“Rosa used to bring me here when I was little. Before Mike and Lindsay were born. Before we moved.”_

Tony doesn’t know who any of those people are, but he lets the driver take his time.

“ _Rosa was more of a mother than my mother ever was. She was the only one who remembered my birthday, you know? I probably wouldn’t know how old I was without her.”_

The shorter man wants to point out there’s such a thing as a birth certificate, but keeps quiet.

“ _She died a few years ago I never got to tell her how important she was to me.”_

“ _I’m sure she knew.”_

“ _Yeah.”_

They stay in silence for a few minutes until Gob speaks again,  _“You were right. I don’t have anyone who cares for me anymore.”_

Tony’s heart breaks a little.

“ _I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I was just angry.”_

“ _I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have said anything about you and your girlfriend. You’re right, it’s none of my business. And if you say she loves you, then she does.”_

“ _Uhm. To be honest, the reason why I got so defensive was that, well, I don’t know anymore. I used to be sure she loved me, we get along so well. But lately I’ve been feeling like she’ll always pick her work before me.”_

“ _Well, then she’s a fool. You’re awesome and anyone would be lucky to be with you.”_

“ _Thanks,”_ Tony blushes, _“You, too, by the way. If you ever chose to settle down.”_

“ _We’ll see,”_ Gob replies with a small smile.

  
  


They’re about to head back to the car when they realize it’s started raining. Soon enough it’s pouring and they’re running toward the first building they can find.

“ _Goddamit, that’s some heavy rain!”_ exclaims the taller man once they’re inside.

“ _Yeah, I’m fucking drenched.”_

It’s only then they realize, they’re in a church. Interrupting a wedding. Everyone is looking at them and the priest asks them _, “Is there a reason these two shouldn’t wed?”_

“ _No, sorry. Please, go on.”_

“ _Then I declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”_

They look at each other in embarrassment and Tony peeps outside. It’s still raining cats and dogs. 

“ _Well, I guess we’re staying for the reception.”_


	6. Chapter 6

They stay for the reception. Even though the rain has stopped, the newlyweds invite them to join the celebration, finding the whole interruption humorous and not horribly rude. They don’t want to seem (more) impolite, so they accept. Also, free booze.

“ _Don’t you just love weddings?”_ the shorter man asks once they’ve grabbed their drinks. 

Gob remembers his experiences.  _Krindy_ did have those rocking jugs. Not that they did much for him. The other one was  _ann_ … ok cook. 

“ _They’re alright,”_ he comments, _“What’s with you obsession with them anyway?”_

“ _I’m not obsessed! There’s just a sense of comfort in knowing you’ll always love a person, you know?”_

“ _I don’t.”_

“ _Oh, come on. You’ve never been in love?”_

The taller man thinks back. All his relationships have been with women, so that’s a dead end. Coming to terms with his sexuality has literally taken him decades and, while he’s very experienced in the art of one-night stands, he’s always been out of the room before the other guy woke up. Actually, last night was the first time he’s ever cuddled with a man. It felt really good, actually. 

“ _Uhm, hello, Earth to Gob?”_

“ _What was that?”_

“ _Have you ever been in love?”_

“ _I don’t think so.”_

“ _Well, it’s great. There’s this person to share the good and the bad with. You’re in sync, you even finish each other-”_

“ _Sandwiches?”_

Tony chuckles,  _“Yeah, that, too.”_

“ _Sounds nice,”_ Gob says, as he fights the urge to take the magician’s unfinished hors d'oeuvres from his plate.

  
  


  
  


Tony, being the gracious guest that he is, volunteers to do some magic for everyone. Most of his illusions were in his bag (he had to impress Sally’s father, obviously) but he never goes out unprepared. First, he appears on the small stage in a cloud of smoke. He procures a small bouquet for the bride and retrieves a coin from the groom’s ear. The crowd eats him up.

He does his big finish with the fireballs and everyone’s clapping, but Gob is not having it.

“ _Oh, come on, that’s probably like, really easy. Let me try.”_

“ _I think now’s not the time,”_ Tony tries to placate him, and everyone’s looking at them.

“ _Come on,”_ the driver says, reaching for his cuff.

“ _Gob, stop.”_

He struggles to get the device from the other man’s suit. The Bluth fondly remembers his Boy Fights.

The bride approaches them, asking them to stop, but that’s when the device finally sets off, blowing a fireball on the poor woman’s hair. It catches up in flames and she screams. The two men look at each other.

“ _I think we should leave,”_ the taller one says.

“ _Yeah, we don’t want to intrude any more in these people’s celebrations.”_

And they’re running and laughing, looking back once in a while to check if they’re being followed. They eventually reach a park overseeing the sea and drop on the grass, tired from all that exercise. It’s only then that Tony notices Gob’s holding two bottles of booze. 

“ _You did not steal that from those poor people, did you?”_

“ _Hey, they said open bar.”_

They look at each other and burst into laughter again.

“ _Alright, but don’t hoard them.”_

  
  


  
  


They drink and talk about life for hours, Tony getting drunker and drunker and Gob getting tipsy. Eventually they arrive at the  _Sally topic_ because that’s apparently the only thing in Tony’s mind. He moves closer to the bartender and speaks almost in a whisper, as if he was telling him a secret.

“ _I just don’t geddit, you know? I love her, she says she loves me. Why won’t she marry me?”_

“ _I don’t know, man,”_ Gob replies as sympathetically as he can.

“ _I’m such a good catch. Don’t you agree?”_

“ _Yeah.”_

“ _Tell me how I’m a good catch, Gobie.”_

The taller man blushes at the pet name.

“ _I guess you’re intelligent, and funny, and,”_ he says reluctantly, _“you’re a good magician.”_

“ _I am! Is it my looks? Am I ugly, Gobie?”_

Gob tries to avoid eye contact,  _“No, you’re, uhm, you’re a handsome guy.”_

“ _Then what is it? Why doesn’t she appreciate me?”_

“ _I don’t know, man. I would if I were her.”_

Tony looks at him intently. He’s now inching closer, trying to reach up. Gob swallows, and he’s about to close the distance when the shorter man opens his eyes widely and… pukes on his shoes. He can’t even manage to be indignant and just grabs the magician by the shoulders, guiding him toward a bench. They fall asleep, Tony’s head resting on Gob’s lap, Gob’s jacket on the other’s torso.

When the driver wakes up, he finds himself alone. Upon a quick inspection, he realizes he doesn’t have his wallet. He looks around, no signs Tony. They’re so close to Mexico now that he probably just hitched a ride or paid for a cab with his money. 

Honestly, what was he expecting? The other man had never actually liked him. Once again, Gob has been abandoned and, at this point, can he really blame anyone but himself? His eyes are filling up with tears when voice comes from behind him.

“ _Hey, sorry I took your wallet, man,”_ the magician is walking towards him, holding two cups and a bag, _“I didn’t have any cash on me. You can add it to my tab.”_

  
  


  
  


They chat for the rest of the trip and, somehow, Sally doesn’t come up this time. Gob tries to convince Tony that Mark Cherry is actually cool (without luck) and Tony talks about his gigs back in New York. They get to the Colony in no time.

Getting out of the limo, Tony searches for Sally. They find “Father B” first.

“ _Uncle Oscar!”_ Gob says.

“ _Don’t call me that!”_ He reprimands, _“People think I’m George, remember?”_

“ _Sorry. Got any more of that Afternoon Delight you sold me last time?”_

Oscar rolls his eyes and whispers,  _“Come by my tent later,”_ and walks away.

“ _Uhm, nice guy?”_

“ _He used to be nicer. Now he acts just like my father,”_ the taller man shrugs.

“ _Tony?”_ they turn to see a woman approaching, _“What are you doing here?”_

The magician is ready to come up with an excuse as to why he’s arrived unannounced when she continues, smiling,  _“It’s so good to see you.”_

“ _You, too,”_ he replies, relieved.

“ _Gob? What are_ you _doing here?”_

“ _You two know each other?”_ Tony asks, surprised.

“ _Our fathers used to be business competitors”_ she explains. 

“ _And Michael wanted to stick it to her,”_ he adds.

“ _Alright,”_ she moves on to speak to Tony, _“So, great news! I closed the deal, dad made me partner!”_

“ _That’s amazing!”_ Tony congratulates her earnestly. Gob watches them but says nothing. 

“ _Yeah, and you know that thing you’ve been asking me? I’m ready to say yes.”_

The magician is taken aback,  _“You really mean that?”_

Sally nods in response. He kisses her passionately and they hug.

Uncomfortable, Gob walks away. 

“ _We’ve got so much to do. Oh, you have to meet dad first. Where is he?”_

Tony looks around to say something to the driver, but he’s no longer there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George Sr is dead in this because fuck him and fuck Jeffrey Tambor. I did include Oscar cause it almost feels as if he wasn’t played by Jeffrey lol and I needed the excuse


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I forgot about my own fic lol   
> Anyway, this is the end!

Turns out, planning a wedding is a lot of work. And he’s only made it to the engagement party so far.

  
Everything looks great, he has to admit. His friends are commending him on how progressive it is that he’s done almost everything himself while Sally was working. Luckily he didn’t have to choose the venue this time, since the Sitwells had such a beautiful and spacious apartment.

  
He is grabbing some food when he spots Sally talking to some friends of the couple. He joins them, kissing Sally’s temple and surrounding her waist with his arm.

_“So, Sally, how did you get engaged?”_ the woman asks, admiring her ring.

_“Well, he had already proposed.”  
_

_“Twice,”_ Tony supplements.

_“What? No, you didn’t!”_ Sally replies incredulously.

_“We were both pretty drunk,”_ he shrugs.

_  
“Huh. I don’t remember that at all.”_

  
The magician tries to conceal his hurt.

  
_“Well, anyway, my dad had been hinting at his retirement for a while and last month, when I signed a really big client, he came to me and told me that he knew I was capable of running the company and all, but he also wanted grandchildren. Can you believe that? So 1960s. But anyway, I had to convince him I was settling down, so I told him Tony and I were engaged. He totally bought it.”_

  
_Hm. What?_ Tony’s head is going at a thousand miles an hour and, at the same time, not being able to focus on a single thought. _Did he hear correctly? Did she say yes just to get her father off her back?_ The magician’s mind is in a world of its own, but the others seem impervious to his reaction. There’s a song playing in his head and that’s all he hears now; everyone around him is mouthing words he just can’t process.

  
He mutters a soft excuse me and walks away, locking himself in the bathroom, trying to gather his thoughts. But he’s already made up his mind. After flushing some water on his face, he exits and, hoping not to be seen, he pulls the fire alarm. Everyone’s screaming as he joins the guests and Sally exclaims, _“It’s ok, everyone. We’ll just continue the party in the multipurpose hall.”_

The guests seem to calm down and obey and it’s only Sally and Tony when she asks him, _“Tony, are you coming?”_

He avoids eye contact and replies, _“Yeah, go on. I’ll be down in a minute, I just need to get something.”_

The Gothic Asshole is as seedy as he remembers but at least today there seem to be more patrons. He looks for Gob behind the bar but there’s another guy instead. 

_“Hi, can I help you?”_ the young bartender asks him. 

_“Yeah, is Gob around?”_

  
_“I think he’s in the back. Let me check.”  
_

While the man is looking for the driver, Tony approaches the DJ. He asks him to play a Mark Cherry song and he says no, but ends up accepting when the magician hands him a twenty. When Gob comes out, the shorter man walks toward him with a soft hey that is promptly returned.

_“I broke my engagement.”  
_

_“Why?”_

__

_“She didn’t love me.”_

__

_“Oh.”_

__

_“But you know what? I realized I didn’t love her either. All this time I had been holding on to this idea that you have to plan your life with someone, that it’s not worth it unless you’ll be with them forever. And I chose Sally to be that someone mostly because I had already invested so much time and effort into that relationship; but by the end of it, it just felt like too much work.“_

  
By this point, many patrons are listening intently to Tony’s confession and he’s beginning to feel a little intimidated, but he goes on nonetheless.

_“But my trip with you was just so much fun. I’d forgotten what that felt like. You helped me realize that sometimes it’s ok not to know what’s coming, it’s ok to improvise. So that’s what I’m proposing: let’s have fun together, let’s do dumb things like crash a wedding, let’s just see where this goes”_ Tony concludes, vulnerable but hopeful.

Gob looks at him for a second, expression unreadable, and then turns around and exits to the back. The magician is stunned and, as he looks around, he says, half to himself and half to the patrons, _“Well, I guess that’s a no.”_

Tony’s sitting on the sidewalk, trying to get some air before he gets a cab when he hears steps approaching.

  
_“Why did you leave?”_ the bartender asks him.

  
Indignant, he replies, _“You turned me down! What was I going to do?”_

_“I didn’t turn you down.”_

__

_“You left.”_

__

_“I had to go get this,_ ” the taller man says, producing a bouquet of pink roses from his cuff.

_“Didn’t you say magic was for children?”_ Tony asks him with a raised eyebrow.

_“It’s ok,”_ he shrugs.

_“So is that a yes to my proposal?”_

__

_“No,”_ Gob replies.

The shorter man gives him a look as if to say _are you fucking kidding me?_

_“I don’t want to ‘just see where this goes’. I want to be with you. You asked me if I had ever been in love, well, I am. And I get it now. So, Tony Wonder: will you marry me?”_

The magician is flabbergasted. Only this ridiculous man could give him such a rollercoaster of emotions in just a few sentences. Tony can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him.

  
_“Yes.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe the guy in this movie proposes after knowing her for like, 3 days? Well, Gob married someone the same day he met her so it's not totally out of character lol


End file.
